You'll Be The First To Know
by cbs3
Summary: Sharpay playfully knocked Troy on the shoulder. It sent a shiver up his spine, which he choose to ignore. Well, at least I'll be with you, she said, standing up and handing him his water bottle. Thanks, she added, before waltzing off. Troypayella
1. Chapter 1

Troy shut his locker and shook his blonde-streaked hair. He couldn't believe that summer was already over. It had been an awesome summer, despite the drama it started off with. But for some reason, Troy found himself thinking more about the drama then about all the fun they'd had. Why had he let himself get so caught up in something that took him away from his girlfriend, Gabriella? 

"Hey, Troy!" A familiar voice said. Troy jumped and turned around to see Sharpay's perfect grin. She leaned back against the locker, adjusting her pink silk tank top. "Aren't you just psyched to be back here?" she sighed, gazing at the busy hallway.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Sharpay," he grinned. "It's not that bad. You know, some of us actually had to work all summer."

"Oh, is that what you were doing?" Sharpay teased. "All I seem to remember is you picnicking and sneaking into the pool after hours."

Troy laughed lightly. "Well, I will admit that I wasn"t quite as busy as you. It must be hard spying on me all day long."

Sharpay huffed and smacked Troy with her Prada bag. "Huh! I was not spying on you," she snapped, folding her arms in outrage. "I was simply _ensuring my investment_. You were supposed to be my partner for the talent show, so I had to make sure you weren't jeopardizing your singing voice."

Troy crossed his arms. "Is that so?" he asked.

Sharpay sighed. "Of course it is. It's not all about you, Troy Bolten."

Troy tilted his head. "I could say the same to you-"

"Except that in my case, it would be untrue," Sharpay corrected. She glanced around the hall. "So, where's your girlfriend?"

"_Gabriella_, you mean?" Troy asked. For some reason, Sharpay could never seem to remember Gabriella's name. Troy shrugged. "She was supposed to meet me this morning, but she hasn't shown up yet."

"Trouble in paradise?" Sharpay asked.

"Nope," Troy answered, shutting his locker as the bell rang. He casually rested his hand on her shoulder. "But if there is, you'll be the first to know," he winked.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy was surprised to arrive in Home Room with still no sign from Gabriella. He hunched over in his desk to send her a quick text. But before he could type out a message, he was interrupted by his new home room teacher, Ms. Gibbs. 

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat, standing over Troy's shoulder. "Mr-?"

Troy sat up straight. "Bolton, Troy Bolton."

"Should I be impressed?" The Ms. Gibbs sneered. Troy raised his eyebrows, surprised at the teacher's obvious dislike of him.

No, ma'am," he responded, glancing nervously around the room. He made eye contact with Sharpay, who was sitting at the back. She shrugged helplessly.

"Are you aware that it is school policy to have cell phones off during class?" Ms. Gibbs asked.

Troy sighed heavily. He wasn't used to being in trouble with his teachers, and on the first day, too! "Yes, ma'am," he answered.

"I'll have to confiscate it," she ordered. She held out her hand and the cell phone vibrated on Troy's lap. He cringed. That might be Gabriella.

"Excuse me, professor?" Sharpay's voice rang out across the room.

Ms. Gibbs turned to address her. "Yes?" she asked, hands on hips. Sharpay was not daunted.

"I don't think it's fair that Troy should have his phone taken away. It's not fair to hold people responsible for rules that haven't yet been announced," she said. Troy raised his eyebrows; he couldn't believe Sharpay was going to all this trouble, just for him.

The teacher stalked toward Sharpay, leaving Troy alone. "It is a school rule, young lady," she scolded.

"Well..." Sharpay said, tossing her hair. "This is a new year. For all we know, East High could have finally accepted that times are changing. Technological communication is the wave of the future. Embrace it."

Ms. Gibbs was not impressed. "I will run this classroom, young lady. What is your name?"

Sharpay smiled sweetly. "Sharpay Evans," she replied smoothly.

"Well, Miss Evans, I hope you and Mr. Bolton enjoy your time together in detention," Mrs. Gibbs said. Sharpay's mouth dropped. She was about to protest when the door opened and Gabriella hurried in.

"I have a note," she told Ms. Gibbs, waving the slip of paper as she snuck up the aisle and plopped down beside Troy. Troy tried to catch her attention, but she ignored him, politely facing the teacher. Ms. Gibbs walked over and reviewed her note.

"Fine, Fine," she nodded, then she looked at Troy. "Mr. Bolton, your cell phone?" Gabriella looked at Troy for the first time, raising her eyebrow in concern. Troy handed Ms. Gibbs his phone and mouthed to Gabriella _I'll explain later_. "Well then," Ms. Gibbs announced. "Let's get started."

X

"Detention?" Gabriella exclaimed after home room let out.

"Yeah," Troy sighed.

"On the first day?"

"I know," he moaned. "And I was supposed to practice with the golf team today." He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck as he followed Gabi out the door.

"See you after school," Sharpay said to Troy as she flounced past. Gabriella narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you seeing Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, trying not to be suspicious. As much as she liked to look for the best in people, she couldn't help but be a little wary of Sharpay. She didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to Troy.

"She got detention, too," Troy explained. "Trying to help me, actually."

"That was nice of her," Gabriella mused, sounding like she thought it was anything but nice.

"No, it's not what you think," Troy defended, sensing Gabi's distaste. "I was worried about you, so I was trying to text you, and this crazy Ms. Gibbs got all mad at me, so Sharpay said it wasn't fair and-"

Gabriella put her finger over his lips to shush him. "Don't worry about it," she smiled, cocking her head. "I trust you." The warning bell rang. "I better get to Math," Gabi said.

"I have gym," Troy replied.

"See you at lunch?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll save you a seat," he promised, hastily kissing her on the cheek before they parted ways.

X

Troy wiped the sweat of his brow with the tail of his t-shirt, sitting down on the bleachers to drink from his water bottle. Their gym teacher had just made them run the mile. Troy had been second fastest of the boys, right behind Chad.

"Hey loser," Sharpay greeted him, sashaying over in her modified gym uniform. "Can I have some of your water? Those drinking fountains are_ ick_." She shivered with disgust.

"Yeah, sure," he said, wiping off the mouth of the bottle with his t-shirt. "How did you get in so quick? I didn't think you liked sports."

She shrugged and took a dainty sip from his water bottle. "I don't like them. But that doesn't mean I'm not _good_ at them," she replied. "I'm _good _at everything."

"_Ha!_" Troy exclaimed. Across the grass, he could see Chad watching them. No matter what happened, no one could get over their distrust of Sharpay. Troy didn't think that it was really fair. I mean, sure, she could be a little _aggressive_, but she was never actually _mean_. Well, sort of. "So, are you_ psyched_ for detention?" he asked, making fun of her for using the word earlier.

She playfully knocked him on the shoulder. It sent a shiver up his spine, which he choose to ignore. "Well, at least I'll be with you," she said, standing back up and handing him his water bottle. "Thanks," she added, before waltzing off to join a group of girls that had just come in.

X

"So," Chad asked, catching up with Sharpay after gym class. "What's the deal with you and Troy?"

Sharpay cocked her eyebrow. "Why don't you ask him?" she replied. She didn't really like Chad, but only because she knew he didn't like her. He was always making fun of her behind her back.

"I _tried_ to ask him in the locker room, but he just ignored me," Chad explained. "You do know he has a girlfriend, right? I would think a girl as _smart_ as you would notice something so obvious."

Sharpay huffed loudly. "Yeah, Chad, I noticed. You know, we were just talking, I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Oh come on, Sharpay. It's so obvious you like each other- Uh-" Chad stopped himself suddenly. "I mean, that you like him." But it was too late, Sharpay's heart started racing.

"Do you honestly think he likes me?" she asked, momentarily forgetting her annoyance with Chad. The warning bell rang.

"Oh! There's the bell, gotta motor-" he said. Sharpay grabbed his arm and kept him from running off.

"Seriously, Chad, do you think he likes me?" she demanded, nervously. Chad didn't know what to say, so he answered honestly.

"I don't know how Troy feels," he said. "But I do know he has a girlfriend. If he didn't-"

"I'd be the first to know," Sharpay finished, glumly.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ta-da!_" Gabriella exclaimed, sitting down beside Troy at lunch. "How are your new classes, no more detentions, I hope?" 

"The day is young," Troy joked.

Gabriella tutted her tongue. "So, I just had Drama with Ryan and Ms. Darbus was talking nonstop about the Fall Musical..."

"Oh yeah?" Troy said, uncertainly.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "You know, by now, I would think you might actually admit you liked these things," she said.

"I do like them," Troy protested. "I'm just a little overwhelmed is all. I mean, it's only the first day of school and already I have tons of homework, golf practice, _detention_, colleges to look at and the SATs to study for."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Well, I hope you still have time for me somewhere in there," she commented.

"Of course I do," Troy said quickly, squeezing her hand.

X

Troy entered the detention room, after picking up his cell phone, to find Sharpay talking to the teacher, Mr. Bell.

"I just ran into Ms. Darbus in the hall," Sharpay informed Mr. Bell. "And she wanted to know if you could send over two students from detention to help her...organize the Prop Room?" she finished. Troy shook his head, trust Sharpay to talk her way out of detention.

"Did she? Well, I suppose you can go..." Mr. Bell mused, bored as usual. "But make sure you come back after the hour's up," he warned.

Sharpay tried not to grin too broadly. "Mr. Bell, is it alright if I take Troy with me? I need someone athletic, for the heavy stuff?" she asked.

"That'll be fine, Miss Evans," Mr. Bell said dismissively.

Sharpay spun around and grinned at Troy. She grabbed him by the hand and hurried him out of class before Mr. Bell could change his mind.

X

Sharpay quickly dropped Troy's hand when they entered the hallway. It was silent for a moment before Troy shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know how you do it," Troy mused as they headed toward the theater.

"I have the gift," Sharpay joked, bowing her head.

Troy laughed. "Have you ever considered using your powers for good?" he asked.

"I thought getting you out of detention _was_ using my powers for good!" Sharpay objected.

"Does Ms. Darbus know about this?" Troy asked.

"Not _exactly_," Sharpay replied. "But I'm sure she'll be very happy to have a clean Prop Room." Sharpay stopped at the door to the Prop Room and pulled a set of keys from her Prada bag. Troy raised his eyebrows as she unlocked the door.

Troy followed her into the Prop Room as she fumbled for the light.

"_Ta-da!_" she exclaimed, finding the switch and illuminating the cluttered room.

Troy looked around. He'd never actually been in the Prop Room. He recognized some of the stuff from the Spring Musical. He walked over to a Love Seat and sat down, putting his feet up. He leaned his head back and gazed at the ceiling.

"You know," he said. "I was actually kind of looking forward to detention. Finally a chance to just sit back and not worry about anything." He laughed. "Although I wasn't looking forward to telling my dad about it."

Sharpay tossed her head. "What are you so worried about?" she asked politely, perching on a Director's chair. She felt like his psychiatrist.

"I don't know," Troy sighed. "I guess there's just so much pressure. School and sports and friends and...musicals."

"Do you ever do anything just for you?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course I do," Troy defended.

"For example...?" Sharpay coaxed.

"Well..._everything_. I mean, I like doing stuff for my friends. It makes me happy." Troy sighed again and shifted on the bench, shutting his eyes.

"But what do you do for you, just for you?" Sharpay pressed.

"I don't know...I guess..." Troy's voice drifted off, replaced by the sound of him softly snoring. Sharpay shook her head. She considered loudly organizing the props, to wake him up, but decided against it. Instead she just sat quietly, trying not to watch him sleeping.


End file.
